David A. McIntee
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = British | ethnicity = | religion = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = 1993–present | genre = Science fiction | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Doctor Who, Beautiful Monsters | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} David A. McIntee (born 31 December 1968) is a British writer. Career McIntee has written many spin-off novels based on the BBC science fiction television series Doctor Who, as well as one each based on Final Destination and Space: 1999. He has also written a non-fiction book on Star Trek: Voyager and one jointly on the Alien and Predator movie franchises. He has written several audio plays, and contributed to various magazines including Dreamwatch, SFX, Star Trek Communicator, Titan's Star Trek Magazine, Death Ray, and The Official Star Wars Fact Files. He currently writes for the UK's Asian-entertainment magazine, Neo Between 2006 and 2008, McIntee co-edited an anthology, Shelf Life, in memory of fellow Doctor Who novelist Craig Hinton, which was published in December 2008 to raise money for the British Heart Foundation. McIntee made the jump to Star Trek fiction in October 2007, with "On The Spot", a story in the Star Trek: The Next Generation anthology The Sky's The Limit. This was followed with a novella in the anthology Seven Deadly Sins in March 2010. In January 2008, Blue Water Productions began publishing The Kingdom Of Hades, a comic book sequel to Ray Harryhausen's 1963 movie Jason and the Argonauts. This is a five-issue series, though some early publicity erroneously quoted it as being four issues long . He is following this title with a four-issue mini-series, William Shatner Presents: Quest For Tomorrow. In 2009, Abaddon Books published McIntee's The Light of Heaven, an entry in the publisher's Twilight of Kerberos series. In 2010, Powys Media published McIntee's novel Space: 1999 Born for Adversity. Bibliography Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures * White Darkness (1993) * First Frontier (1994) * Sanctuary (1995) Virgin Missing Adventures * Lords of the Storm (1995) * The Shadow of Weng-Chiang (1996) * The Dark Path (1997) Past Doctor Adventures * The Face of the Enemy (1998) * Mission: Impractical (1998) * The Wages of Sin (1999) * Bullet Time (2001) * The Eleventh Tiger (2004) Eighth Doctor Adventures * Autumn Mist (1999) Star Trek * The Sky's The Limit story: "On The Spot". (Pocket Books, 2007) * Seven Deadly Sins novella: Reservoir Ferengi. (Pocket Books, 2010) * Indistinguishable From Magic. (Pocket Books, 2011) Final Destination * Destination Zero (2005) Space: 1999 * Born For Adversity (2010) Other novels * Twilight Of Kerberos: The Light Of Heaven. (Abaddon Books, 2009, ) Non-fiction * Delta Quadrant: The Unofficial Guide to Voyager (Virgin Books, 2000) * Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Alien and Predator Films (Telos, 272 pages, 2005, ) Comics * Ray Harryhausen Presents: Jason And The Argonauts - The Kingdom Of Hades (with Randy Kintz, 5-issue limited series, Bluewater Productions, November 2007-) * William Shatner Presents: Quest For Tomorrow (4-issue miniseries, Bluewater Productions, forthcoming) Audios Big Finish audio plays * Excelis Rising (2002) * Unregenerate! (2005) Other audio plays * The Quality Of Mercy (BBV, 2003) References External links * * Blog * * * Interviews * AvPGalaxy Interview with David McIntee Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:British writers Category:British comics writers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Writers of Doctor Who novels Category:20th-century British novelists Category:21st-century British novelists